Spin The Bottle
by yaoi-lover13
Summary: What happens when Grimmjow 'finds' Gin's iPod Touch? What if he pulls Nnoitra, Ulquiorra,and Szayel into it as well? GASP! Something not written for a contest! YAOI GrimXUlquiXNnoiXSzay CRACK GALORE, Adult themes and cursing.


Idea spawned by playing around with my sister's iPod Touch....

After gathering all the Espadas he could into his room, Grimmjow held up a black-cased object proudly.

"Sexta... Why do you have Ichimaru-sama's iPod Touch?" Ulquiorra asked emotionlessly.

Grimmjow sneered back. "It's not my fault he left it at the meeting. So I figured, 'If he cares so little about it, I'll just take it for a spin.'"

"Knowing Ichimaru-sama, so long as Grimmjow-san doesn't break it, the theft will be taken as a sign of good will, making sure he gets it back safely." Szayel chimed in.

"Che, who cares if he never gets it back? We'll blame it on Yammy." Nnoitra suggested.

Ulquiorra backed down silently, not liking the odds of three against one. Grimmjow smirked and pressed the button, faced with a silver fox wallpaper, sliding his finger across the bar to unlock it. "Shit, I need a password. Four numbers."

"...One two three four." The Octava offered.

The blue-haired man scoffed as he tried it. "What kinda dumbass- ...I'm in." Szayel just smirked.

After a minute of sliding through the apps, Grimmjow spotted a yellow box labelled 'Spin The Bottle' and clicked it out of curiosity. "What the hell is 'Spin The Bottle'?"

Nnoitra and Szayel shrugged, Ulquiorra just blinking passively.

"Multiplayer... Four players..." When faced with a screen asking for names and a picture, he typed in their names in order of rank. He tapped the 'add picture' button and looked through Gin's gallery until settling on a freeze-frame of a blue water drop.

He handed it to Ulquiorra with short instructions, and the Cuarta found a snowy scene that had been photoshopped to look like a river of red blood ran through it.

He passed it to Nnoitra, who found a picture of a bound girl hanging upside-down from some black ropes.

When Szayel got it, he found a rather interesting picture of rainbow lips holding a glass marble that reflected the colors.

He handed it to Grimmjow, who hit the 'Done' button and read the instructions out loud. "'1. Shake me. 2. See who goes first... They shake to spin. 3. See who the bottle lands on... 4. Press the button to see what you have to do... You must follow the command!' ...What the hell kinda game is this?"

"Dunno. Just do what it says." Nnoitra said. Grimmjow shook it and watched as a reel spun throught their names.

"Szayel." He handed it to the pink haired scientist.

"Szayel, shake to spin..." He read out loud and gently shook it, watching the little yellow bottle spin between their display pictures. "Grimmjow." He tapped the yellow 'What do we do?' box and a white box popped up below it. A blush lit his face as he read it.

"Well, what is it?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

"It says... 'give your partner 10 kisses on their face.'" His blush darkened.

"Oh hell no!!" The Sexta blurted, moving to stand.

Nnoitra held him down with a maniac grin. "Nuh-uh. Ya can't back out now tha' we started. 'Sides, ya roll that way anyway, dontcha?" He asked.

"So do you, Quinta. Everyone in this circle does, actually." Ulquiorra pointed out.

"...Fine." Grimmjow huffed and sat back down.

Szayel blushed darker as he crawled over to the intimidating man, laying 10 light kisses over his face before backing quickly to his seat and shaking the device to continue. "Your turn, Grimmjow." He handed it to Grimm, who shook it to spin the bottle.

"Szayel again, what the hell?!" He demanded, but pressed the button anyway. "...Shake hands." He shook hands with Szayel awkwardly. "Stupid game." He handed it back to Szayel, muttering "If he gets me again, I leave."

The Octava shook to spin. "Nnoitra." Another press of the button. "Slo-mo Kiss- kiss as slowly as you can." He blushed darkly, Nnoitra's eye widening.

"...No." The Quinta said plainly.

"Nuh-uh, You can't back out now that we started!" Grimmjow used his own words against him, earning a sharp glare.

After a minute of glaring contest, Nnoitra caved and leaned to Szayel, their lips meeting and moving against eachothers' slowly. They broke away quickly, the iPod moving from the dazed scientist to the pissed mantis.

He shook it... "Szayel, what th' fuck?!"

"Tch, just press the button, dumbass."

"I'm goin!! ...Kiss yer partner 25 times in 10 seconds (group counts)." He growled as Grimmjow started a slow countdown. Using a little Sonido, Nnoitra spread 25 quick kisses across Szayels lips, mind registering that he tasted... Like bubblegum. The black-cased object moved back to Szayel, who wished away his blush as he shook it.

"Ulquiorra... Give butterfly kisses."

"What the hell are butterfly Kisses?" Grimmjow asked confusedly.

"When you put your face to someone's face and flutter your eyelashes over their skin-" Szayel blushed as all three gave him strange looks for knowing that.

"I'm... Just not gonna ask." Grimmjow twitched.

The Octava rolled his eyes and did as the instructions said, removing his glasses to ghost long eyelashes over Ulquiorra's cheek. (I don't know if he can actually take them off, this is for the sake of crack fanfiction.) Afterwards, he handed the iPod to the emotionless man.

"...Grimmjow... Kiss on the hand." Ulquiorra reached over and took Grimmjow's hand almost tenderly, raising it to his bi-colored lips and placing a soft kiss on the lightly tanned skin. The others were shocked by how simple and innocent it seemed. The Cuatra set the device in the same hand like nothing happened, and the Sexta shook it silently.

"Szayel again... Blow your partner a kiss." Grimm grimaced, but followed through with the girly gesture.

Szayel shook to continue once again, wondering why it kept picking on him. "Grimmjow again. 'Gently kiss your partner's eyelids.'"

The pink-haired man crawled to the teal-haired one, who closed his eyes and let the soft lips ghost over each eyelid, opening them as Szayel retreated, leaving the game in his lap.

"Damn girly game..." His nose wrinkled as the bottle stopped. "Nnoitra... Kiss your partner as noisily as you can?!"

Nnoitra twitched. "...Do it." Ulquiorra commanded.

Rather than face the wrath of his superior, Grimmjow pulled Nnoitra into a nearly violent kiss, growling loudly and biting the tall man's lip hard enough to draw blood, causing him to groan loudly before pulling away to lick up the blood with a tattoed tongue.

"Fucker..." He glared as Grimmjow licked his own lips free of the metallic crimson liquid.

"You know you liked it." The Sexta retorted sarcastically, tossing it at him.

As he caught it, it took that as his shake. "Ulquiorra. Cheekily kiss yer partner's ear."

He grinned cheekily and leaned over to nip at Ulquiorra's earlobe before sucking on it gently. When he pulled away, they could all see a hint of pink on the stoic man's cheeks.

Ulquiorra ignored them and took his turn. "...Grimmjow... Peck on the cheek." He leaned over and brushed his lips over Grimmjow's un-masked cheek.

Now the slight pink tint was found on Grimmjow's face. He forced it away as he shook the device.

"Nnoitra, goddamn it. Kiss your partner's shoulder." He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the man's clothed shoulder, glad the command wasn't something more.

Nnoitra took it from Grimmjow before it could be thrown again and took his turn. "Ulqui. Kiss yer partner musically? How the fuck do ya do that?" All he got were shrugs. After a few moments, he moved over and pressed his lips to the Cuarta's, humming a soft, unintelligible tune. He handed the game over as he pulled away. "There."

Ulquiorra took a second to recover before shaking the iPod. "...Szayel. Kiss the tip of your partner's nose." He leaned over and used the same soft, innocent kiss as he had on Grimmjow on the tip of Szayel's nose, leaving the device in Szayel's gloved hand.

"Back to Ulquiorra... Softly blow in your partner's ear for 10 seconds." Szayel leaned over and followed the instruction, ticking off the seconds in his head as Ulquiorra failed to suppress the shiver that went up his spine. He took the game and shook it when the dare was over.

"Szayel..."

"Seriously, what th' fuck, Szay?! Did ya rig this're what?!!" Nnoitra interrupted.

"I did no such thing." The scientist denied vehemently, blush dusting his cheeks, "I didn't even know this game existed."

The Quinta scoffed but backed off to let Ulquiorra read the dare. "...Blow a raspberry on your partner..."

Szayel's nose wrinkled. "Eww..."

Ulquiorra sighed and leaned toward Szayel, putting his tongue between his lips and blowing. He quickly retreated as the pink-haired man wiped his face and took the iPod, shaking it.

"Grimmjow. Auntie Kiss- use some lipstick/lipbalm and leave a print..." He blushed. "Well, since none of us wear lipstick or lipbalm-" He was cut off by Ulquiorra holding a black tube in front of his face. "...Surely I'd need a mirror-" That was promptly thrust into his face as well.

Ulquiorra ignored the strange looks as Szayel put on the black lipstick expertly, popping his lips together. Catching Grimmjow and Nnoitra's looks turning to him, he gave them a straight look over the mirror, eyes half lidded. "Don't ask about something you don't want to know." That stopped any questions from them as Szayel took Grimmjow's chin between his fingers and pressed his lips to the teal-haired man's forehead firmly, leaving a perfect mark.

Szayel handed the iPod to Grimmjow and the beauty supplies to Ulquiorra, wiping the lipstick off with a random tissue. "I must say, black isn't my color... Mostly pinks and purples." He gave the same straight look to Grimm and Nnoi again.

Grimmjow just shook the game, disturbed. "Ulquiorra. Tiger kiss- sneak up on your partner, growl and gently bite their neck..."

He tackled Ulquiorra to the ground with a feral growl, unzipping the jacket enough to pull the material aside and sink his teeth into the unblemished expanse of skin presented to him, hearing Ulquiorra gasp in his ear. He licked up the bit of blood that dribbled from the wound before it closed. He pulled back, seeing that it left a big mark across his superior's neck before Ulqui hid it with his high collar, dark blush staining the pale cheeks a rosy color. Grimmjow smirked as he liked his lips clean, sitting back and giving his prey the iPod.

Ulquiorra sat up, willing away the blush as he took his turn. "...Szayel." His voice was slightly thick. "Mimic kiss- ask your partner to kiss you, then you have to return an exact duplicate of the kiss."

Szayel leaned forward, pressing his clean lips the the stoic man's. He gently tugged the white bottom lip between his teeth then smoothed his tongue over it, sucking softly. He pulled away and Ulquiorra paused before leaning in to do the exact same thing black.

By now it seemed like nothing was off limits. Szayel took his turn.

"Grimmjow. Freeze kiss- pass an ice cube from your mouth into your partner's." Out of nowhere, he popped an ice cube into his mouth, swirling it around a little before pressing his cool lips to Grimmjow's, who kissed back grudgingly. Szayel slipped his tongue out to snake between Grimmjow's lips, meeting the Sexta's tongue and deepening the kiss until the melting cube passed into the teal-haired man's mouth. He slowly pulled away from Grimmjow's blood hinted mouth, leaving the black-cased object in his lap.

The Sexta shook it while the ice melted completely. "Nnoitra... Carefully kiss your partner's elbow." He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the Quinta's arm, pecking the joint and setting the game in his hand.

"Yer lucky I didn' just elbow ya in the face..." Shake shake. "...Szayel. Leave th' room fer 2 minutes and kiss however ya like."

He sighed and stood, pulling the scientist onto his feet and through a door into the closet, setting a random timer for two minutes. Once the door was shut, it was pretty cramped with the two of them. Szayel's chest was pressed to Nnoitra's ribcage tightly, their bodies nearly molded to the other's.

Following the instruction, Nnoitra leaned down to take Szayel's lip roughly. The pink-haired man kissed back readily, letting him in as he snaked his tattoed tongue in to explore the Octava's wet cavern. Somewhere in the back of Szayel's mind it registered that Nnoitra shot golden ceros from that talented tongue, but the edge of danger only turned him on, making him kiss back harder against that hot, cinnamon-flavored mouth.

As Nnoitra massaged their tongues together, Szayel moaned and felt something start to press into his stomach. The Quinta pushed him against the wall roughly, making him gasp and arch toward him slightly.

Hearing the timer finally go off outside, Jiruga groaned and pulled away. "Shit... We'll continue this later, Pinky." He ground out as he adjusted his hakama to hide his 'problem.'

Szayel nodded breathlessly, having to make the same adjustments before they headed out to be faced with a seemingly bored Ulquiorra and a smirking Grimmjow.

"Have fun?" He teased and Nnoitra sneered silently, sitting down with Szayel, who picked up the game and shook it.

"Well, what do you know? Nnoitra. Give a blindfolded kiss." He pushed Nnoitra to the ground and covered his eye with his hand, leaning down to start a searing kiss with only half the passion and want as in the closet, which was still a lot. He pulled away as the Quinta groaned softly.

"Fuckin' tease..." Nnoitra muttered under his breath as Szayel smirked. He managed to shake the iPod. "Grimmjow. Slowly kiss your partner on the lips for 20 seconds." Szayel's death glare didn't go unnoticed as Nnoitra sighed and kissed violently for the full time, using mostly teeth and tongue, exchanging bits of blood.

Grimmjow snatched the device away when they were done, shaking it as he wiped his lips. "Szayel. ...Blow on your partner's bellybutton. The hell was this chick smoking when she made this thing? And when the fuck do we end it?"

All three of the other players raised their hands with a chorus of, "I vote now." The vote was unanimous.

Szayel was promptly thrown over Nnoitra's shoulder and Sonido'ed away.

Grimmjow tried to pull the same stunt and ended up nearly getting cero'ed in in the face before being thrown over Ulquiorra's shoulder and Sonido'ed away.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the Las Noches castle...

"Gin, you are an evil, EVIL man. ...I like it."

"Why thank ya, Aizen-sama!"

"Switch to the bedroom cams."

"Yes sir!"


End file.
